


After the end

by Nemhain



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Multi, PWP, Points of View, Post Finale, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Завершающая часть Контрактов. Два варианта концовки: оптимистичный и более реалистичный...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Билеты в Лондон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пророк и Телепат стреляют. Ран вынужден им напомнить, что полиция - не любит стрельбы в мирном городе.

Кельн 02:06 ночи.

Три эгоиста на дюжину квадратных метров.

Слышатся звуки выстрелов, сливающиеся в один. И тут же – звук падающего тела, за ним – торопливый и редкий стук каблуков по мостовой.  
Дуло пистолета Кроуфорда смотрит в рыжеволосый затылок Телепата, валяющегося на холодных камнях.  
\- За полсекунды до того, как ты нажал на курок, я увидел это.  
\- Знаешь, скорость тоже оказалась не лишней, - Шульдих резко поворачивается на спину, бесшумно вскидывая руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом.  
Дуло смотрит в лицо.  
\- Как думаешь, промажу я с пары сантиметров? – ухмыляется рыжий.  
Кроуфорд молчит.  
Слышно только, как где-то ударяются о стену раскрываемые ставни. А потом – чиркает спичка, дымится сигарета. Фудзимия, затянувшись, подает голос:  
\- Не хочу нарушать семейную идиллию, но нас заметили, и сомневаюсь, что полиция будет столь же деликатна, как я.  
\- Трупам всё равно, - в унисон отзываются бывшие Шварц.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - соглашается Ран, поднимаясь со ступеней и направляясь в переулок потемней и поуже.  
И снова – тишина.  
\- Ты же готов? – Шульдих по традиции разбивает молчание первым.  
\- Да.  
\- Звук сирен уже близко.  
\- Да.  
\- Уходим? – поинтересовался Телепат.  
\- Да.  
Пророк отворачивается, когда Телепат начинает подниматься с мостовой. Пистолеты недовольно, но привычно возвращаются в кобуры.  
«Думаешь, так просто уйдешь?»  
\- Даже не надеюсь.  
Удивительное доверие.

***

 

Берлин. 7:30 утра. Кофе и сигареты.  
При свете дня ещё более страшно смотреть ему в лицо. Но Шульдих смотрит. Он не собирается меряться с этим человеком размером тараканов в голове, ему вполне хватает того, что они не могут выяснить, у кого ж член длинней.  
Телепат смотрит в лицо Пророка, пытаясь найти там хоть одну мимическую морщинку и вспомнить, какого цвета у него глаза. Нет, он помнит, что карего. Но оттенок, блики, блеск…  
Кроуфорд затягивается.  
Седые волосы выглядят чертовски абстрактно: Шульдиху так и хочется завопить, что с таким же успехом Пророк мог бы и в фиолетовый покраситься. Но он знает – это настоящая седина.  
\- Кроуфорд, а у тебя правда так тормоза отказали?  
\- Это была необходимость.  
\- Ничего себе необходимость.  
\- Помнишь, вы с Фудзимией за пару недель убрали десяток человек, хотя обычно пара трупов в месяц ваша норма?  
\- Да.  
\- Розенкройц вышли на меня и тянули свои лапы. Впрочем, я уверен, что ты заметил.  
\- Заметил. Почему они пришли только к тебе?  
\- Ну, потому что ты – умничка – и не светился.  
\- Это ты шутишь, что ли?  
Да уж, забавно было бы посмотреть, как улыбается статуя.  
\- У меня не работает половина мышц лица.  
\- Я что, вслух подумал?  
\- Нет.  
Телепат поискал глазами пистолет.  
\- Ты прав, - говорит Кроуфорд. – Надо завершить начатое …  
\- Брэд… - Шульдих попробует. Один раз. Ещё один раз. Ещё …  
\- М?  
\- Я не хочу тебя убивать.  
\- Я считал, что это приятно – уничтожить человека, которого ненавидишь.  
Кроуфорд сидит на стуле так же, как и прежде, - точно палку проглотил. Костюм на нем все так же, как и в начале их встречи, почти семь часов назад, - безупречен. Разве что, стрелки выглядят проглаженными не пять минут назад, а всего лишь пару часов тому. На себя Шульдих побоялся бы смотреть уже к середине столь бурной ночи. Он был приверженцем удобства, а не идеализации, поэтому сейчас не ставил под сомнение свою помятость, взъерошенность и некоторую серость лица.  
\- Это ты о себе?  
\- О ситуации в целом.  
\- Тогда я, видимо, вновь являюсь исключением из правила.  
Кроуфорд издает звук смутно похожий на хмыканье. Шульдих поднимается и идет к мини-бару: сейчас они находятся в номере одного из неплохих отелей, который забронировал предусмотрительный американец, отправляясь на встречу с немцем. Несмотря на то, что Телепат не сомневался – Пророк знает, где проживает рыжий в данном городе, Кроуфорд поступил подчеркнуто вежливо.  
\- Будешь что-нибудь? – интересуется Шульдих, проходя мимо Пророка.  
«Ну, давай, потребуй свой чертов виски, которое здесь, конечно, отвратительно», - подумал рыжий про себя. Но вместо этого Кроуфорд хватает Шульдиха за руку. Телепат и не думает выворачиваться – пистолет Пророка лежит на столе, дотянуться до него быстрее Шульдиха не выйдет. Так что ничего рыжему не грозит, если только Пророк не научился убивать взглядом.  
Пророк медленно поворачивает лицо к Телепату:  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что есть смысл пробовать снова.  
\- Нет? – Шульдих ухмыляется. – Пророк… - телепат тихо смеется. – Брэд…. – рука Кроуфорда вздрагивает на запястье рыжего. Шульдих освобождает свою руку, но не отходит. Он опирается одной ладонью о стол, возле которого расположился Кроуфорд, и вглядывается в его лицо, надеясь увидеть хоть одну эмоцию, отклик на свои слова. – Ты никогда не поймешь природы такой вещи, как чувство. Никогда, если только не решишься отказаться от использования своего рационального разума для понимания. А я не могу тебе объяснить этого… Я могу только ещё раз предложить – прими это, Брэд.  
\- Так будет проще, Шульдих?  
\- Да.  
\- Кому?  
Шульдиху хочется взвыть от безысходности. Он уже давно клал на то, что полюбил – убийцу, провидца и мужчину. Черт с этим! Но любить машину, решающую логические задачи на интуитивном поле боя …  
Внезапно Кроуфорд поднимает руку и аккуратно берет рыжую прядь. И Телепат решается:  
\- Тебе. Мне. Чувства, Брэд, это то, что отличает людей от всех остальных существ. Если отставить в сторону всякие домыслы об инопланетных формах жизни.  
\- Да?  
Вот такое нейтральное, тихое, холодно «Да?». Лишенное даже иронии.  
\- Кроуфорд! – Шульдих резко отходит от Пророка, едва не оставив в его пальцах клок волос. – Хочешь, я скажу тебе, почему ты здесь? – тот раскрывает рот, но рыжий вскидывает руки. – Нет, молчи. Теперь я буду говорить. Ты здесь не потому, что ты готов, а потому что в списке дел после «заработать на безбедную старость» и «оборвать все ниточки от и к Розенкройц», наконец-то, дошло до загадочного пункта «Телепат». Или что-нибудь … более расплывчатое. «Личная жизнь», например, - Шульдих говорит спокойно, но от такого спокойствия у кого угодно кровь бы в жилах свернется. – И ты механически пытаешься решить существующую, по твоему мнению, проблему. Только ни черта ты её не решишь!  
\- Ты не изменился, - вставляет Пророк, пока Телепат переводит дух.  
\- Все меняются, Кроуфорд. Все. Только кто-то пытается измениться в лучшую сторону, а кто-то следует течению.  
\- Ты …  
\- Да я, я! Не проблема под грифом, а я – великовозрастный идиот, имеющий глупость вестись на дрянь вроде тебя, на рациональный компьютер с вживленным интеллектом. Только есть задачи, в которых ни одна формула не сработает.  
Шульдих направляется к двери, широко расставив руки, точно показывая отсутствие оружие.  
\- Я не хочу тебя убивать, Брэд. И не буду. А ты – давай. Когда в ладони – послушный ствол, все вокруг становятся мишенями. Давай, стреляй. Или мне самому?  
Рыжий оборачивается и ухмыляется.  
Губы Кроуфорда едва шевелятся, улыбка выходит скупой. Шульдих, впрочем, сомневается, что теперь Пророк способен на большее.  
\- Прекрати, - Кроуфорд встает.  
Его пистолет остается лежать на столе. Телепат замирает спиной к двери номера, ожидая то ли удара в морду, то ли того, что Пророк достанет из-за пояса второй ствол. Но тот просто подходит ближе, останавливаясь в паре шагов, и говорит:  
\- Тебе кажется, что мы о чем-то спорим.  
\- Нет. Мне кажется, что у нас с тобой сеанс церебрального садомазохизма.  
\- Решение уже принято, Шульдих.  
Тот смеется с горечью и облегчением:  
\- А право на последнее желание в силе?  
Ему кажется, что он слышит смешок Пророка.  
А потом … Если уж начистоту, Телепат едва не заорал, когда его подбородка касается твердая ладонь. Но сдерживается, хотя бы потому, что она оказывается теплой , хотя он ожидал мертвенного холода.  
\- Я рад, что ты не можешь меня читать, - сообщает Кроуфорд.  
\- Взаимно, - реагирует Шульдих, прежде чем Пророк делает два шага вперед и Телепат вспоминает, какая стальная у него хватка, - подборок едва ли не сводит. Оказывается, губы у Брэда все-таки живые, горячие… Скучал ли рыжий по их прикосновению? Ровно настолько, насколько сам Пророк истосковался по гибкости Телепата, не дающего даже призрачного ощущения власти – опомнившийся Шульдих мстительно прикусывает мужчине губу, и тот отстраняется.  
\- Какая же ты скотина, Брэд. Ты же сказал, что у тебя атрофировались мышцы лица!  
\- А где написано, что я не имею права врать тебе? – правильные в своих контурах губы изгибаются в достаточно соблазнительной ухмылке.  
Шульдих шипит ругательство через зубы, потому что руки в Пророка все такие же наглые и быстрые, уже смяли рубашку Телепата, доставая её из брюк, расстегнули пояс и заползли под ткань, на задницу, сильно сжимая ягодицы. Впрочем, рыжий и сам – всё так же отчаян и безрассуден, самозабвенно терзает губами и зубами кожу между ключицами Пророка, неаккуратно сорвав с его шеи галстук и расстегнув ворот рубашки так, что отлетевшие пуговицы застучали по полу.

\- Шульдих, как давно ты …  
\- Два года.  
-А Фудзимия?  
\- Я думал, ты знаешь, что я не сплю с няньками, детьми и домашними животными.  
\- Он недостаточно хорош?  
\- Нет. Просто заткнись. Я не спал с Раном.

Губы Кроуфорда лишают самообладания в секунды, его язык напористо насилует рот, и попробуй не ответь. Его руки скользят по всему телу и уже не важно, в какой момент была потеряна вся одежда. Хорошо, что её нет. И на Кроуфорде – тоже нет, хотя это оказалось куда как сложной задачей: раздеть Пророка, пока он занят проверкой всех эрогенных зон тела. Однако, Шульдих не любит оставаться в долгу. У рыжего трясутся колени, но он всё же заваливает Кроуфорда на спину и, позволив ему и дальше вылизывать чувствительный до неприличия шрам под правым соском, впивается зубами в небольшую складку кожи возле пупка мужчины. Низкий стон Брэда возбуждает настолько сильно, что Телепат уже не может понять, кто же всё-таки стонет.  
\- Кроуфорд… как давно … - язык у него заплетается.  
\- На прошлой неделе.  
\- Да нет! Как давно ты отсасывал?  
\- Давно. И сейчас не собираюсь.  
\- Сомнительное заявление в сложившемся положении, - тихо смеется Телепат, продвигаясь губами ближе к напряженному члену Кроуфорда.  
Действительно, Шульдих и так уже стоит на четвереньках над ним. Брэд приподнимается и проводит языком по горячей плоти рыжего… Тот тихо стонет в ответ и обнимает губами головку члена Пророка, сразу вбирая его в себя до упора и продолжая стонать… Упоительно настолько, что Кроуфорд повторяет его действия. Несколько движений – и он чувствует, как сжимается и содрогается плоть Телепата у него на языке… Пророк отпускает.  
\- Только попробуй, Шульдих… - голос у него сбивается.  
\- Извини… - хотя вряд ли он чувствует какое-то раскаяние, кончая на лицо Кроуфорда с громким стоном.  
Тот отирает лицо подвернувшейся рубашкой и укладывает Шульдиха на пол, пока тот не надумал улечься сверху.

Телепата трясет мелкой дрожью. Но даже сквозь эту сладкую истому он не может не чувствовать, как на него наваливается тяжелое тело и пытается ворваться в него.  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь! – он упирается руками в грудь Кроуфорда и пытается отползти, но бесполезно.  
\- Что такое, Шульдих? – тот жестоко улыбается.  
\- Ничего! Я ещё хочу ходить прямо после…  
\- А кто сказал, что тебе ещё понадобится эта функция? – ухмыляется Пророк, но все же подносит к рту свои пальцы и с диковатым выражением наслаждения вылизывает их, обильно смачивая слюной.  
Телепат пытается расслабиться – толку от этой импровизированной смазки никогда никакого не было. Единственное, что спасает ситуацию, так это то, что пальцы несут легкий намек на постепенность. Боль сковывает его тело.

Кроуфорд громко стонет, проталкиваясь после недолгого компромисса с нетерпением внутрь Шульдиха.  
\- Я тоже скучал, Брэд, - ехидничает Телепат, стоная пока что лишь от боли в пояснице. Ног он уже не чувствует, но упрямо подает бедрами навстречу, стремясь сменить пытку на наслаждение.  
\- Ты невыносим… - Пророка хватает только на шепот.  
Сильные руки стискивают бледные бедра Шульдиха, приподнимая их вверх. Тело рыжего к таким крутым поворотам не готово, сопротивляется. Вообще всё это напоминает насилие. Но Кроуфорда это не смущает, он лишь набирает темп. А Телепат вспоминает, какого это – терпеть этого эгоистичного мужчину.

\- Кроуфорд?  
\- Да?  
Шульдих тихо и сыто смеется, низко и очень по-мужски. Его тонкие пальцы мягко ложатся на губы Пророка, и он продолжает:  
\- Надеюсь, меня не ждет утром гробовщик или остывшая смятая постель? – за ироничным тоном во втором случае сквозит страх.  
\- Во-первых, Шульдих, утро уже наступило. Во-вторых, гробовщик для тебя в любом случае – непозволительная роскошь. В-третьих, мы лежим на полу. И ещё – кофе. Шульдих, я хочу кофе.  
Телепат скривился, но подвинулся, сползая с груди Пророка. Тот поднялся, и перед взглядом рыжего мелькнули лодыжки Кроуфорда. На левой – короткий шрам. Шульдих не может удержаться – проводит по нему пальцами. Пророк вздрагивает и отходит ещё быстрее.  
\- Брэд… - лениво тянет Телепат.  
Слышится щелчок зажигалки.  
\- Самолет в Лондон в двенадцать часов. Я хочу чашку крепкого кофе. Собирайся.  
\- Но …  
\- В кармане моего пиджака два билета, Шульдих. А тебе наверняка надо забрать какие-то вещи.  
\- Кхм, - тот ухмыляется.  
Тишина. Холл отеля. Кофе и сигареты.  
«Когда имеешь дело с тобой, стоит предусмотреть все варианты».


	2. Билет в Токио.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пророк и Телепат стреляют. Ран тушит сигарету о ступени собора.

Кельн 02:06 ночи.

Три эгоиста на дюжину квадратных метров.

Слышатся звуки выстрелов, сливающиеся в один. И затем звук двух падающих на мостовую тел под аккомпанемент глухих ударов корпусов стволов о камень. Фудзимия поднимается, тушит сигарету и уходит. Он не может решить, он рад или расстроен, доволен или завидует. Рад ли он смерти своих врагов, расстроен ли потерей работодателя, доволен ли тем, что рыжий не получил желаемого, несмотря на всю свою веру в Брэда, потому что мир – охренительно жестокая игра, или завидует той крайней степени доверия, которая выливается в разрешение прервать жизнь. Пожалуй, Шульдих и Кроуфорд знали, что слово СЧАСТЬЕ из слова ДЕРЬМО даже при большом старании не сложить. Ран не задумывается об этом просто потому, что не хочет. Или – потому что догадывается, что всё совсем не так романтично, а дело лишь в том, что оба были двумя упертыми идиотами?  
В кармане его пиджака – билет в Токио. И это его действительно волнует.

Спустя три месяца после смерти Телепата и Пророка он стоит на мосте через Темзу и задумчиво провожает взглядом улетевший в темную воду окурок. Сутки назад он, наконец, открыл единственное непрочтенное письмо на своем электронном ящике: «Здравствуй, Ран. Когда поймешь, что это необходимо, напиши. Ящик передан. Работа последует. Брэд Кроуфорд». И отчего-то ему показалось, что он слышит насмешливое замечание в своей голове: «Ты – убийца, Ран. Помнишь? А мы ведь просто не можем жить без этого. Это как наркотик, с которого не слезть… Хахаха!».  
Вот так вот просто. Кроуфорд знал, что работа каким-нибудь клерком, небольшая квартирка в спальном районе Токио и уютные вечера с любимой женщиной быстро обретут оттенок иллюзии, потому что Фудзимия слишком хорошо знает, что происходит за этой обывательской слепотой. Шульдих редко говорил об этом, но одним своим присутствием одобрял это в Ране. Поэтому …

Всего несколько часов назад он убил. Снова. Легко. Не вдаваясь в подробности относительно грехов жертвы, Фудзимия Ран всадил в его тело голодное лезвие. Тот просил пощады, но не получил её, потому что такова была воля палача.  
Ран убил снова. Но раскаяние – не пришло.

Фудзимия медленно бредет мимо витрин лондонских магазинов, большинство из которых уже закрыты в столь поздний час. Он останавливается у дверей отеля, рассматривая соседнюю витрину ювелирного магазина. Его взгляд останавливается на обручальных кольцах, и японец ухмыляется, исчезая в неприметном здании отеля. Шульдих, кажется, предубеждал его от женитьбы. Шутил, как и всегда.  
Ран не чувствует никакой горечи в этих воспоминаниях, а вот в настоящем её полно. Он идет через коридор, чувствуя на себе чей-то взгляд, но не ощущая особой опасности: видимо, привлек чем-то внимание одного из постояльцев, сидящих в баре. Его окрикивает портье: приходится подойти и забрать какую-то записку.  
Бумага отчетливо пахнет розами. Фудзимия сдерживает тихую ухмылку, разворачивая послание:  
«Давно не виделись, самурай».  
Он оборачивается, всё же ухмыльнувшись тихо подходящему мужчине:  
\- Давно, Хлоэ. Надеюсь, ты перестал краситься в блондина?  
\- Перестал, Ран.  
Фудзимия не давит легкий смешок, ощущая жгучее желание начистить рыжеволосому щеголю морду. Однако это может и подождать – до того самого момента, пока Хлоэ не съязвит привычное «Потанцуем?», до первого совместного «клиента», до смятой постели…  
Как же он мог забыть, что Телепат и Пророк знают его лучше его самого настолько, чтобы понимать: в одиночку он спалит себя за месяцы.  
А томящая горечь вытекает по капле, оставляя ещё немного времени, чтобы пожить.


End file.
